¡Por las barbas de Merlín!
by Natalys
Summary: Hermione decide investigar la vida en Cámelot y los orígenes del Rey Arturo pero se llevará una sorpresa al conocer al mismísimo Merlín. Aunque en vez de ser el poderoso mago del que siempre oyó es sólo un sirviente. Pero uno que terminará haciéndole pensar en abandonarlo todo.


_Esta es una historia que mezcla los mundos de Harry Potter creado por J.K.R. y la serie de televisión Merlín, así que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. _

_Para los que no conocen la serie, cuenta la historia de Merlín siendo aún un joven, quién, tras salvar la vida del príncipe Arturo es "recompensado" con el honor de ser su sirviente. Pero en ese Camelot reinada por Uther, la magia está prohibida y quién la posea y practique es condenado a muerte, por lo que debe vivir siempre cuidándose de que no descubran sus poderes. _

* * *

Merlín se adentró al bosque y caminó deprisa por el mismo camino invisible que había recorrido infinidades de veces en los últimos meses. Ante cualquier ojo despistado aquel no resultaría ser un camino en sí, pero cualquier experto cazador podría ver allí algunas ramas quebradas de los árboles y la tierra e hierbas pisoteadas.

Su corazón ya latía emocionado pensando en que volvería a verla. Hermione. Su nombre se deslizaba por su mente con facilidad e inmediatamente sus labios se elevaban en una sonrisa enorme y algo tonta. Ya Gaius le había dicho aquella mañana que se veía demasiado feliz y que eso era sospechoso. El anciano había pensado que estaba planeando algún tipo de travesura para vengarse de Arturo pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero como sus visitas a la joven eran un secreto tuvo que intentar mantenerse serio y despotricó un poco por el usual maltrato al que era sometido por Arturo Pendragón. Aún así, el médico de la corte no había estado del todo convencido y le había lanzado miradas sospechosas todo el tiempo.

Llegó a la piedra que tenía escrita en la parte posterior una runa de protección y dobló a la izquierda. Unos cuantos pasos más y se topó con aquella cueva que tan bien conocía.

—¡Hermione!—la llamó.

La muchacha no tardó ni medio minuto en aparecer por la entrada de la cueva. Merlín le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto inmediatamente.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Se quedaron viendo por un instante eterno. Ella era preciosa, al menos a sus ojos. Tenía un cabello castaño rizado y unos ojos marrones que le recordaban la tierra húmeda después de un día de lluvia. Su piel clara parecía suave y él había soñado tantas veces con poder acariciarla para comprobarlo. ¡Pero no lo había hecho, por supuesto! Estaba seguro que la chica lo golpearía si lo intentara y que lo hechizaría si supiera la mitad de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza cada vez que la veía. Aquel día, estaba usando un vestido de seda rojo bordado con hilos dorados que él estaba seguro que eran de oro. Era extraño porque todas las prendas que Hermione usaba parecían ser costosas y resaltaban notablemente dado que vivía dentro de una cueva en medio del bosque.

Merlín la había interrogado al respecto pero ella siempre le había dado respuestas esquivas aunque le había asegurado que, si pensaba que tenía intención de atentar contra la vida del Rey y del príncipe, estaba muy equivocado porque ella sólo se encontraba allí para investigar.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías—murmuró la chica, adelantándose.

—¡Claro que iba a venir! Te lo prometí. Aunque fue difícil tener un momento de paz para escapar del pretencioso príncipe de Cámelot.

Hermione rió.

—Me resulta tan extraño—comentó—Siempre creí que Arturo sería un hombre justo y honorable.

—¡Oh, lo es! Pero eso no le quita lo pomposo, lo arrogante, lo…

—Ya, entendí—dijo ella volviendo a reí—Ven… ¿Has almorzado?

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, vamos. Cocinaré algo.

Hermione lo hizo sentarse sobre un tronco caído mientras ella sacaba su varita y encendía fuego antes de colocar una cacerola encima.

Ya no se sorprendía cuando la veía realizar magia aunque aún le resultaba extraño verla hacerlo con aquella vara de madera. La chica le había explicado que la ayudaba a canalizar sus poderes y enfocarlos en un solo punto.

La primera vez que la había visto realizarla fue porque le había salvado la vida. Habían estado charlando tranquilamente, como cada tarde, cuando un grupo de contrabandistas había irrumpido en el lugar y los había atacado. Ambos no tenían ninguna forma de defenderse. Ni espadas ni ballestas. Pero los otros sí. Una fecha estaba volando directamente hacia su cabeza, sin darle tiempo a hacer nada, cuando ella, casi saliendo de la nada, se había adelantado con aquella varita en mano y había gritado un hechizo. El efecto fue inmediato: un escudo protector invisible se instaló delante de ambos y la flecha chocó contra él y revotó lejos. Más sorprendido no podía estar pero rápidamente salió de su asombro y la ayudó a deshacerse de esas personas. Cuando le confesó que él también poseía la capacidad de realizar magia ella no había actuado como si fuera algo nuevo.

El improvisado almuerzo que Hermione preparó consistió de un estofado de carne y papas, un poco de pan y un vino dulce.

—¡Está exquisito!—exclamó Merlín antes de tomar otro bocado lleno.

—Gracias.

—Deberías enseñarle a Gaius cómo realizar esto porque quiero volver a comerlo.

—Quizás lo mejor sería decírtelo a ti porque no creo que tenga tiempo.

Merlín frunció el ceño y miró a la chica con una terrible sospecha creciendo dentro de su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La vio tomar aire profundamente.

—Me marcho.

—¿A dónde?

—¿A dónde crees, Merlín? Regreso a mi casa. No habrás pensado que siempre he vivido en esta cueva, ¿verdad?

No, no lo había pensado pero tampoco se le había ocurrido que ella tuviera que irse algún día. La idea de no volver a verla era atroz. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a su compañía, a sus comentarios inteligentes que ya no concebía la idea de no volver a estar a su lado.

—¿Por qué te tienes que ir?—preguntó con el corazón encogido.

—Te dije que estaba aquí para investigar—le recordó—Sólo eran unos meses al principio pero mi estadía aquí se prolongó más de lo necesario.

—Nunca me has dicho qué investigabas.

—A Camelot.

Los ojos del joven brujo se abrieron con horror. ¿Era una traidora? ¿Iba a venir ahora un batallón a intentar adueñarse del reino?

—Cálmate—lo tranquilizó sonriéndole—Te dije que no tengo malas intenciones. Mi investigación es de carácter histórico. Quiero escribir sobre éste reino, sobre sus reyes y así hacerlos vivir eternamente en la mente de todos. ¿Qué mejor modo de hacerlo que venir a constatarlo? Es fácil inventar una leyenda de una historia. No quiero que se sepan falsedades sino la verdad.

—Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque es una locura! Es riesgoso venir aquí, sabiendo que Uther condena a todos los que tienen magia. ¿Cómo puedes querer que él sea recordado cuando condena a los de tu clase?

—El rey Uther no representa ningún peligro para mí, Merlín—explicó—Pero tampoco lo hago por él, sino por Arturo y por el gran Rey que está destinado a ser.

Quizás no debería asombrarle que ella supiera de los augurios que había respecto al reinado de Arturo en Camelot. Siempre había creído que pocos eran los que sabían sobre eso pero quizás había desvalorizado un poco la realidad.

—¿Crees que lo logrará?

—No tengo ni una sola duda de eso—respondió con seguridad.

—Estoy seguro que él agradecerá tanta fe ciega.

Hermione rió suavemente.

—Es algo más que fe, Merlín. Es complicado de decir pero basta con que sepas que yo sé que será así.

Nuevamente, lo sorprendía. Había muchas cosas misteriosas en ella, muchas cosas que no sabía y que, sin importar cuánto preguntara, la muchacha lograba desviar su atención.

—¿Realmente tienes que irte?—le preguntó luego de un momento.

—Sí.

Quizás era porque deseaba que así fuera pero le pareció que su escueta respuesta estaba plagada de tristeza.

—¡Pero no puedes!—dijo con desesperación mientras buscaba en su mente una excusa lo suficientemente buena para impedirlo—Porque… porque… eh… ¡Porque aún no has conocido a Arturo ni has entrado al castillo!

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron llenos de ansias.

—Pero eso… eso sería imposible—murmuró.

Merlín volvió a sonreír de ese modo particular que haría que Arturo o Gaius dijera que lo hacían ver como un idiota.

—Eso si no conocieras al sirviente del príncipe.

…

Hermione no era tonta. Podía ver claramente que Merlín sentía cierta atracción hacia ella. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le correspondía. ¡Pero era imposible! Eso se lo estaba repitiendo a sí misma desde hace semanas en un intento de convencerse que todos esos ridículos sentimientos que surgían en su pecho al verlo eran completamente platónicos y pasajeros. Pero muy dentro suyo una vocecita le decía que no era así, que aquello era algo sincero y profundo.

No, no podía. Enamorarse de Merlín sería como dar un paso al frente y caer a un precipicio profundo y oscuro sin posibilidad de salida. Un completo suicidio.

Sin embargo, aunque intentaba, no podía evitar que su corazón se le acelerara cada vez que lo veía y había estado a punto de besarlo varias veces cuando inconscientemente se le acercaba para hablarle. Por eso es que la idea de volver a su tiempo le partía el alma en dos. No quería irse y dejarlo pero sabía que él tenía un destino que cumplir que no la involucraba a ella.

Lo peor era que Merlín era inteligente y sabía cómo tentarla. ¡Conocer a Arturo y al famoso castillo de Camelot! ¿Cómo habría podido negarse a aquella última aventura en aquel tiempo?

Por eso estaba allí, caminando detrás de él hasta la zona de entrenamiento donde se encontraba practicando el príncipe junto a sus caballeros. Cada uno vestía la típica armadura con su cota de malla. Estaban luchando con espadas entre ellos. No le resultó difícil distinguir a Arturo Pendragón. Era rubio, apuesto y muy hábil. Y daba órdenes que rápidamente eran cumplidas por sus caballeros.

—Ese allí es Arturo—indicó Merlín para confirmárselo—El que está gritando a todos.

Le causaba gracia ese modo en que tenía el famoso mago de desprestigiarlo delante de los que estuvieran dispuesto a escucharlo, aunque fuera sólo una broma. Porque claramente él confiaba en el príncipe y creía, al igual que ella, en el gran destino que debía cumplir.

Justo en ese momento, dicho príncipe miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos y, a pesar de la distancia, se pudo ver la mirada confusa que puso al ver a Hermione. Le ordenó algo a sus hombres y con largos pasos se acercó.

—Déjame hablar a mi—le dijo Merlín por lo bajo—¡Arturo! ¿Está yendo bien tu entrenamiento?

El príncipe lo taladró con la mirada antes de posar sus ojos en ella.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Ella es…

—No te pregunté a ti, Merlín.

¡Vaya! Merlín no había exagerado con los apelativos que le había otorgado al príncipe.

—Me llamo Hermione, excelencia—dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia tal como había aprendido—Sobrina del Rey Godric Gryffindor.

Los ojos de Arturo se abrieron inmensamente, al igual que los de Merlín.

—¡Lady Hermione!—exclamó Arturo—Disculpe. No estaba informada de su visita.

—Es que no ha sido algo programado. Estaba viajando por el Reino cuando sentí curiosidad por este lugar. Cámelot es reconocido y no quería perder esta oportunidad.

—Es bienvenida a quedarse cuánto tiempo desee…

—Lo agradezco, señor, pero me temo que me marcharé hoy mismo. Merlín amablemente me ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí.

—Lamento eso. Mi sirviente puede resultar agobiante. No puedo imaginar el suplicio que habrás tenido que padecer a su lado.

—¡Por el contrario!—exclamó Hermione algo molesta por los comentarios del presuntuoso príncipe—Merlín ha sido una compañía inigualable. No la cambiaría por nadie más. Es inteligente y servicial.

Se alegró al ver que Arturo fruncía el ceño al ver cómo ella miraba y sonreía tan encantadoramente a su sirviente.

—¿Estás segura que hablamos del mismo Merlín?

Hermione rodó los ojos con molestias.

—Me sorprende que desconozca las cualidades de su propio sirviente.

El príncipe lanzó una mirada al brujo, contemplándolo de pies a cabeza como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida pero finalmente las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron hasta que soltó una fuerte carcajada que llamó la atención de alguno de sus caballeros.

—¡Esa es una buena broma!—exclamó.

Hermione se volteó disgustada. Le importaba un comino que se tratara del príncipe, del mismísimo Arturo. Merlín le caía demasiado bien y le gustaba mucho como para quedarse a escuchar esa sarta de insultos.

—¡No, espera!—gritó el vanidoso príncipe—Lo siento.

Hermione no se detuvo, lo que lo obligó a caminar a su lado. Merlín los seguía unos pasos más atrás, intentando contener una sonrisa. Eran pocas las personas las que podían defenderlo de ese modo, casi nadie, de hecho, y sentía en su pecho un inmenso globo de felicidad que amenazaban con elevarlo por los aires en un vorágine de sensaciones.

Aún estaba conmocionado por la noticia de que ella era, en realidad, de la corte, pero no podía decir que le extrañaba. Debía de haberlo supuesto. Tenía buenos modales, claramente no pasaba hambre porque siempre lo convidaba con almuerzos exquisitos y usaba vestidos de costosa seda. ¡Y era tan hermosa! Aunque claro, eso no era un distintivo de la nobleza. Pero si antes había supuesto que tenía pocas o ninguna posibilidad con ella, ahora era completamente imposible. Arturo llevaba meses luchado contra sus sentimientos por Gwen, la sirvienta de Morgana, porque sabía que ese tipo de relación era muy mal vistas. ¡Arturo que era un príncipe! ¿Qué esperanzas podía tener un simple plebeyo?

Lo que le alegraba era que, al menos, Hermione tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el castillo. Arturo le dio un recorrido y le contó algunas viejas historias sobre el mismo. Ella escuchó todo con atención y miró a su alrededor con muchas ansias de conocimiento. Eso era algo que admiraba de su persona. Siempre predispuesta a aprender. Quizás por eso era tan inteligente. Había tantas cualidades admirables en ella que le había resultado imposible no caer enamorado como un idiota.

¡Oh, estaba metido en un tremendo lío!

…

—¿Estás segura que no puedes quedarte más tiempo? Mi padre vendrá dentro de unas horas y seguramente lamentará enormemente no haberte conocido.

Hermione le sonrió a Arturo. Dejando de lado lo pretencioso que era, se podía llegar a pasar un buen momento con él. Podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía y llevar una conversación interesante.

—Lo lamento, Arturo, pero no puedo. Mi guardia me está esperando en el bosque y se preocuparán si no regreso pronto.

—Podemos mandar un mensajero para…

-—No.—dijo con insistencia—Merlín me acompañará.

—Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Estoy segura que un príncipe como tú tiene tareas que cumplir. No querrás dejar al reino desprotegido dado que tu padre no se encuentra, ¿verdad?

—No—aseguró a regañadientes.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de él y luego, en compañía de Merlín, volvieron a la cueva que había reformado para que fuera su hogar en ese tiempo.

Todavía recordaba que cuando se había propuesto realizar aquel viaje de investigación, lo principal era pasar desapercibida. Pero claro, no contó con que un muchacho algo torpe la encontrara pasando como si nada sus barreras mágicas de protección. ¿Cómo ella iba a saber que él era el famosísimo Merlín, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?

—Deberás estar enfadado conmigo—dijo ella luego de un momento caminando entre los árboles.

Merlín la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Pues… porque he mentido. Sabes perfectamente que no vine con nadie aquí, que no es casualidad que me encuentre en este bosque. No le conté mis verdaderas intenciones a Arturo.

Para su asombro, él sólo se encogió de hombros suavemente.

—Supongo que habrás tenido tus razones. A mí tampoco me has dicho toda la verdad, ¿No?

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron rojas de vergüenza al verse descubierta.

—No importa—insistió Merlín—Bueno, sí, importa, pero lo comprendo. Paso mi vida ocultando quién realmente soy porque temo por mi vida y por la de Gaius y mi madre, que son los que siempre me protegieron sin importar mi naturaleza mágica. Si alguien se llegase a enterar de la verdad esa sería mi muerte.

—Yo no temo morir. Ese no es mi caso, Merlín. Mi secreto es un tan supremo que si te lo dijera seguramente no me creerías.

Él tuvo la desvergüenza de sonreírle de ese modo tan sincero y particular que hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y que sólo sintiera ganas de lanzársele encima para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Pero no debía olvidar quién era él y que se encontraban en plena Edad Media. Ese comportamiento en una mujer no era bien visto.

—Hermione, no te imaginas las cosas que he visto desde que llegué a Camelot. Estoy seguro que tu secreto no es tan extraordinario.

¿Quieres apostar?, quiso preguntarle pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a decírselo? "Hola, vengo del futuro". Incluso en esa época pensaría que estaba loca. Y si por una curiosa casualidad le creía se debería enfrentar a cientos de preguntas sobre lo que vendría que ella no podría responder. Cualquier alteración en el tiempo acarrearía terribles consecuencias para el futuro.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa—dijo el mago—¿Realmente eres la sobrina del rey Gryffindor?

—Eh… no. Pero lo conozco. Por muchos años viví en su Castillo—dijo seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras—Sé que es poderoso pero que Camelot no tiene verdadera relación con su reino. Queda muy lejos de aquí y allí, lo que seguramente desconoce Arturo, se permite el libre uso de la magia.

—¿En serio?—preguntó maravillado— ¿Cómo es?

—Es maravilloso—aseguró.

—¿Eras una sirvienta allí?

—No. Era estudiante.

—¿Qué estudiabas?

—Magia.

Si los ojos del chico se agrandaban más iban a salirse de sus órbitas.

—¡Wow! ¿Y quién enseñaba eso? ¿Cualquiera puede aprender? ¿Qué cosas aprendías?—las preguntas salían unas detrás de otras, demostrando cuán ansioso estaba por esas noticias.

Hermione le explicó que se trataba de una especie de tutelaje donde Gryffindor y otros cuatro Señores de igual poder les enseñaban a utilizar del modo correcto sus poderes mágicos. No le dio demasiados detalles porque eso implicaría comenzar a estirar demasiado aquella verdad a medias.

—Yo he terminado mis estudios hace dos años y ahora trabajo como Historiadora.

—¿Y crees que esta de Camelot vale la pena?

—Absolutamente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cueva, ella comenzó a reunir las pertenencias que había llevado. Merlín la contempló en silencio mientras Hermione hechizaba sus prendas para que se encogiesen y así pudiesen caber dentro de su bolsito.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver?

Aquella pregunta no la tomó por sorpresa pero hizo que se quedase parada allí sin saber qué responder. Sabía que debía serle sincera pero dolía. ¡Dolía demasiado! Giró el rostro lentamente y lo contempló. Él estaba serio y la examinaba con una profundidad abrumadora que casi le resultaba asfixiante.

—Seguramente—murmuró antes de apartar la vista.

Durante un eterno minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada y se quedaron sin moverse de su lugar.

—Es bastante irónico—comenzó a decir el mago—puedo tolerar que mientas en otras cosas, que quieras ocultar la verdad, pero en esto… en esto no. Si no volveremos a tomarnos nunca más me gustaría que me lo dijeras.

Odiaba ser débil y sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y que la angustia dominaba su pecho. Se volteó rápidamente hacia él y lo contempló con cierta molestia. ¿Por qué tenía ser él quién la hiciera sentir así?

—¡¿Qué sentido tendría?!—le preguntó—He mentido tantas veces ya que una mentira pequeña más no haría daño. No aquí. ¿A caso prefieres saber que jamás volveremos a vernos? ¿Qué nunca oirás mi nombre nuevamente? ¡Porque así será! Este ha sido un viaje de investigación y ya he finalizado. Mi deber es regresar a dónde correspondo.

—¿Y dónde es eso?

—Es…—comenzó a decir pero rápidamente cerró la boca.

Avergonzada de sí misma y de su comportamiento, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.

—No es fácil para mí, Merlín—le dijo—Me gustaría mucho quedarme pero no puedo.

Él se acercó lentamente a ella. Primero puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha pero al notar que no lo despreciaba, se animó a ser un poco más atrevido y subir a sus mejillas, acariciando la piel con las yemas de sus dedos. ¡Era tan suave como había imaginado! Se sentía como seda bajo sus dedos rasposos de tanto lustrar la armadura de Arturo. Hermione se estremeció levemente al sentirlo.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella confundida.

—Por mis dedos. Son ásperos y…—se ruborizó—tienen cayos…

A ella eso no le importaba. Su simple toque le aceleraba demasiado el corazón. Para demostrárselo tomó una de sus manos y acarició sus dedos antes de llevárselos a los labios y dejar pequeños besitos en ellos. Merlín la miró intensamente y con la boca abierta, casi jadeando por lo que ella le hacía.

Quizás fue el momento, el saber que no volvería a verla jamás; o por la total aceptación de Hermione; o por el modo en que lo contempló en ese instante, alzando la mirada inocente y triste hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás como si le estuviera ofreciendo sus labios libremente. Cualquiera fuera la razón, lo siguiente que supo fue que se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. No fue un beso delicado y suave; fue profundo, áspero y abrazador, que dejaba a la vista toda la necesidad del cuerpo y del alma.

Los brazos de Hermione rodearon su cuerpo y lo atrajeron aún más a ella. Merlín tomó sus caderas e inconscientemente apretó fuerte sus dedos. Hubiera sido difícil darse cuenta de algo que los rodeaba porque sus mentes sólo se conectaban y se centraban en ellos mismos. ¿Cómo podrían notar algo más si su naturaleza los destinaba a estar juntos? Sus capacidades mágicas se relacionaba, se reconocían y se aceptaba.

Hermione no creía en las almas gemelas, en los destinos predichos. Todas esas eran tonterías que el cine y la literatura había creado para que chicas tontas, románticas empedernidas, pasaran su vida besando sapos buscando encontrar un príncipe azul que se desteñiría con el tiempo. Ella creía en el amor que nacía lentamente y que no era perfecto. Sin embargo, en ese instante, cuando los labios de Merlín seguían acariciando los suyos, se preguntó si eso era realmente el amor verdadero. Habían años de distancia entre ambos, habían mentiras, engaños, peligros, experiencias; pero aún así, no podía sentirse más feliz y completa.

Merlín se separó un poco, logrando que ella protestara. Besó suavemente su mejilla y acercó su boca a su oído.

—Quédate conmigo—le pidió en un susurro.

Su aliento chocando contra su piel la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—No puedo—gimió.

Él volvió a besar su mejilla.

—Por favor.

Hermione quiso llorar, gritar, tener una rabieta contra el maldito destino. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en su nombre ya no imaginaba a un anciano poderoso sino un muchacho divertido y algo torpe? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, estaba metida en un tremendo lío! ¡Ella lo amaba!

La revelación la paralizó. Una cosa era sospecharlo pero otra muy diferente estar completamente segura de ello.

Merlín notó el cambio que se produjo en la chica. Había palidecido bastante y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido. Preocupado, acarició sus brazos y la llamó.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus preocupaciones. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Sabía que debía volver a su tiempo correspondiente porque cualquier cambio que realizara en esa época resultaría un terrible error. Se había comprometido a realizar ese viaje para investigar los verdaderos orígenes del Rey Arturo, el que en ese momento era un príncipe. Había sido un arduo trabajo de planificación y de aprendizaje. No sólo aprendió toda clase de hechizos que le resultarían útiles sino también se dispuso a aprender algunas reglas de comportamiento, a hablar con más propiedad, a vestirse sola para lograr meterse en esos vestidos que, por muy lindos que resultaran, podían ser incómodos, especialmente los que llevaban corsé. ¿Y todo eso para qué? ¿Para acabar amando a un imposible?

Si las cosas fueran simples sería capaz de abandonarlo todo y quedarse con él. Pero no lo eran. ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que posiblemente cambiara la historia para mal? Claro, no sabía que eso iba a suceder pero había posibilidades. ¿Y si impedía que Harry venciera a Voldemort?

—¿Hermione?—insistió Merlín.

Decidida, tomó aire profundamente y lo miró antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y apartarse de él. Ya había tomado una decisión.

—Me tengo que ir, Merlín—aseguró—No quiero hacerlo pero no puedo quedarme. Si lo hiciera estaría actuando de un modo egoísta y podría poner en peligro muchas vidas.

El joven tardó unos segundos en asentir. No hubo palabras de despedías ni abrazos. Simplemente dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo, dejándola sola en medio del bosque con el corazón roto.

…

—¿Hermione, estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca, Harry—le contestó su amiga mientras acomodaba algunos libros que hasta hace menos de un minuto había estado leyendo.

—No lo pareces.

Hermione contuvo un suspiro y una gran palabrota que amenazó con salir de su boca.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la sala de su apartamento, siendo seguida muy de cerca de Harry. Él, a diferencia de Ron, era muy observador, para su desgracia.

—¡A esto!—exclamó antes de ponerse delante de ella y obstaculizarle el camino—¡Con evasivas!

—Yo no te estoy evadiendo, Harry. Si así fuera, te impediría que vinieras a verme cada vez que quieras o rechazaría con excusas tontas tus invitaciones.

—Eso no lo haces ahora pero lo hacías al principio… Cuando regresaste de ese viaje, Hermione, lo hiciste distinta. Algo te sucedió, algo que no quieres decirnos. Al principio lo respetamos pero ahora estamos muy preocupados por ti como para darte ese privilegio. Ginny iba a venir a darte el interrogatorio la primera semana pero la convencí de que ya se te pasaría… pero no fue así.—indicó—Por favor, Hermione, soy tu amigo. Si tienes algún problema no puedes dudar ni un segundo en confiar en mí. Cuéntamelo y juntos encontraremos la solución.

—¡Pero no hay solución!—exclamó enfadada con él y consigo misma y con el maldito Destino que puso al amor de su vida delante suyo para luego arrebatárselo.

Había intentando seguir adelante, realmente. Y había pensado que lo estaba logrando hasta que Harry le hizo ver que no era así. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que había regresado y no había pasado un día sin que lo recordara y le doliera, pero aún así había seguido con su trabajo y había visto a sus amigos. Tenía una vida allí y un montón de personas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, no iba a permitirse entrar en una absurda depresión.

—Quizás si me lo dijeras…—insistió.

Empujó a Harry sin molestarse en tener cuidado y se dejó caer en un sillón. Él se sentó a su lado y la contempló expectativo.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que conocí gracias a Merlín a Arturo?—preguntó y esperó a que asintiera—Él me lo presentó el último día que estuve en Cámelot. Llegamos a ser muy unidos. Iba a verme cada mediodía y almorzábamos juntos.

Harry era muy rápido captando sutilezas.

—¿Qué tan unidos?—preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Las mejillas de Hermione no tardaron en volverse rojas.

—Lo suficiente como para que… que yo…Eh… comenzara a experimentar ciertos… sentimientos hacia él.

La mirada de su amigo era de pura incredulidad hasta que finalmente estalló en una carcajada profunda que sobresaltó a Hermione. ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¿Ella le confesaba cuál era su problema y él se reía? Harry se llevó las manos al estómago y comenzar a tener dificultades para respirar porque la risa no acababa jamás.

Molesta, tomó el libro que tenía en la mesita de cristal delante del sillón y le pegó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

—¡Ey!—exclamó Harry.

—¡No es gracioso!

—No, claro, pero el modo en que lo dijiste sí. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme simplemente que te enamoraste de él?—le preguntó—Siempre nos aconsejaste a Ron y a mí qué hacer sobre chicas y nos decías las cosas claras, sin trabalenguas. No necesitas titubear.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es vergonzoso! No se suponía que debía suceder eso. Él sólo podía convertirse en un amigo, nada más—le explicó—Pero llegué a conocerlo lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que él no era aún el famoso mago que todo el mundo conoce. Al menos no aún pero ya se podía ver al poderoso y maravilloso hechicero en el que se convertiría. Tenía mi edad, Harry, y era encantador. Podía ser gracioso, inteligente, ocurrente y vivía insultando a Arturo aunque ambos sabíamos perfectamente que no lo decía en serio porque daría su vida sin dudarlo por protegerlo.

Harry escuchó atentamente a lo que ella decía, aunque más que las palabras notó su tono de voz lleno de añoranza y su mirada lejana que demostraba cuánto deseaba volver a ver al famoso Merlín. Sinceramente, él no podía imaginárselo, pero si alguien merecía estar con tan poderoso mago esa sería Hermione porque era la persona más inteligente que conocía y sabía que era una mujer maravillosa.

—Me pidió que me quedara, Harry, y quise decirle que sí. Pensé en abandonarlo todo por él pero sabía que no era lo correcto y no pude hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Estaba en el pasado, Harry! Si me quedara podría interferir de algún modo en algún suceso importante y eso traería graves consecuencias para el futuro. Cualquier cambio, por mínimo que fuera, podría hacer que muchas personas perecieran en el futuro. ¿Imagina si Voldemort no cae y termina gobernando el mundo mágico?

—Estás siendo dramática, Hermione.

—¡Estoy siendo realista!

—Hermione…

—Harry, querías saberlo y ya te lo dije—dijo con rotundidad— No hay nada que puedas decirme que haga sentirme mejor. Estaba destinado a no suceder.

…

—Sabes, me ha llevado mucho tiempo pero lo he conseguido—dijo Harry un mes después de aquella conversación en la que Hermione le había confesado lo sucedido—Deberías estar orgullosa de mí. He pasado cuatro semanas enterrado en Bibliotecas.

La chica miró a su amigo confundida.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?—le preguntó.

—¡Mira!

Le tendió un libro y Hermione leyó: "Estudios del Arte mágico Medieval".

—¿Quieres volverte un pintor, Harry?—le preguntó con burla—No sabía que tenías esos talentos.

Su amigo rodó los ojos.

—Abre la página 583—le pidió—¡Vamos, rápido!

Hermione lanzó una última mirada a su amigo antes de volver a prestarle atención al libro. Lo abrió en la página que le había indicado y cuando observó la imagen se quedó de piedra. Allí se podía observar una fotografía de una antigua pintura que decía que se estaba exhibiendo en el Museo de Arte e Historia de la Magia de Hamburgo. Al pie de página, con letras pequeñas, explicaba que se trataba del retrato que un artista anónimo hizo del "poderoso Merlín y su adorada esposa". Ambas personas fueron retratadas cuando ya eran mayores. Merlín tenía el pelo blanco y una barba larga y su rostro tenía algunas arrugas. Su esposa era igual de anciana.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Hermione fue que se reconoció a sí misma allí. Con muchos años más, pero definitivamente era ella. Ese cabello rizado alborotado pero con tonos platinados, esos ojos castaños con un brillo de sabiduría que sólo podía otorgar los años.

—No… no puede ser…

Harry se sintió decepcionado. Esa no era la reacción que había esperado. Había imaginado que saltaría de felicidad, que gritaría, que le agradecería el esfuerzo… pero no. Ella sólo quedaba allí viendo la imagen como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—¿No estás feliz?—le preguntó—Pensé que lo estarías. Esta es la prueba de que puedes y que volverás con él y que tendrás una vida larga junto al hombre que amas.

Ella alzó los ojos a él y apretó los labios con disgusto.

—No tenía idea que pudieras decir cosas tan ridículas y románticas al mismo tiempo… —le espetó—Y no, esto no me hace feliz.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no?!

—Porque si me voy eso significa que no volveré.

—¡Oh…!

—¡Si, "oh"! Si me voy tendré que dejar este tiempo para siempre porque no puedo ir y venir a mi antojo. Hay leyes, Harry, y deben ser respetadas. No podré volver a ver a Ginny, a Ron, a cualquiera de mis amigos, incluso a ti.

Harry tomó aire profundamente y se quedó pensando un momento.

—Si te fueras, ¿Serías feliz?

—Eso no podría asegurarlo. Hay muchas circunstancias que…

—No, no… quiero decir… ¿Serías feliz estando con él?

¿Con Merlín? Los días que pasó con él fueron los más asombrosos de su vida. Fue feliz a pesar de que tuvo que vivir en una cueva. Volvió a contemplar la fotografía y notó que las manos de los dos esposos estaban unidas. Aunque aún no sucedía, lo añoró. Quiso poder tener eso, ese amor y esa confianza entre un hombre y una mujer. Ella siempre había sido más mental que romántica. El único novio que había tenido en toda su vida había sido Ron, pero aún así, el único beso que compartió con Merlín fue cien veces más estremecedor, más completo y mágico que todos los que tuvo con el pelirrojo.

—Creo que sí—murmuró pero rápidamente agitó la cabeza para sacarse de la mente cualquier idea tonta—Tuve un permiso especial del Ministerio de Magia para realizar el viaje anterior. Si llego a presentarme de nuevo y me pregunten cuál es la razón…¿Qué se supone que les diré?

—¿Qué realizarás otro viaje de investigación?

—Tiene una determinada cantidad de meses de vigencia. Si no regreso, enviarán a Inefables a buscarme y ellos me traerán de regreso, Harry. Seré juzgada e incluso puedo terminar en Azkaban.

—Y si les explicas… quizás si les mostramos esta foto…

—No lo creo. No será de mucha ayuda…

Harry lo meditó unos momentos antes de asentir con seguridad.

—Bien. Entonces no te queda otra opción más que irte sin que nadie lo sepa.

…

Arturo había sido coronado Rey hacía apenas una semana y Merlín no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su amigo. Aunque aún todo el reino estaba intentando sobreponerse a la muerte de Uther, lo habían aceptado completamente y todo los augurios eran buenos a pesar de que sabía que quedaban muchas batallas por luchar. Lo principal: la hermana de Arturo. Morgana aún no había sido capturada y se desconocía su paradero por lo que representaba una gran amenaza.

Pero en ese instante, no pensaba preocuparse por eso. Tenía que concentrarse en poder completar aquel condenado discurso que debía dar Arturo esa tarde delante de un grupo de agricultores. Si tan sólo en tonto holgazán pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo… Ya sabía qué iba a decir si oyera sus protestas: "¡Deberías sentirte honrado, Merlín! No cualquiera puede escribir los discursos del Rey"

Suspirando, volvió a releer las palabras que había escrito con la mayor prolijidad posible. Era conciso, escueto pero no carente de personalidad y mucho menos frío. Conforme con el resultado, se puso de pie y caminó con prisa para alcanzar a Arturo en la Gran Sala antes de que fuera la hora del almuerzo. Pero cuando llegó allí descubrió que había llegado tarde.

—¿Has visto a Arturo?—le preguntó a Sir León cuando se lo encontró en uno de los corredores.

El caballero sonrió.

—Lo vi muy bien acompañado—comentó como si le divirtiera—de una muchacha… No creo que eso le guste a Gwen.

Merlín frunció el ceño. Todos sabían que Arturo sentía adoración por Gwen, una simple sirvienta, y nadie lo juzgaba por eso.

—¿En dónde?

—Caminaban cerca de las caballerizas.

Curioso, comenzó a andar con prisa hacia allí. No iba a creer en la insinuación de León. Seguramente se trataba de una chica cualquiera o de alguna invitada sorpresiva. Salió fuera del castillo por la puerta de la cocina. Las caballerizas no quedaban lejos de allí por lo que hizo el trayecto en corto tiempo.

Distinguió a Arturo rápidamente pero tardó unos momentos en reconocer a la joven que lo acompañaba. Anduvo unos metros más hasta que pudo ver su rostro.

—¿Hermione?

La muchacha miró más allá del Rey y sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo.

—¡Oh, Merlín!—exclamó y echó a correr hacia él.

Cuando el cuerpo femenino de la chica chocó contra el suyo casi cayeron ambos al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerzas y él hizo lo mismo aunque fue producto de la sorpresa. Había tardado todos esos años en hacerse la idea de que jamás volvería a verla.

Aquel día en que la había dejado en el bosque había regresado al castillo furioso con ella porque no lo aceptaba, porque no quería permanecer a su lado, por no confiar en él lo suficiente como para decirle toda la verdad a pesar de que momentos antes le había asegurado que no le importaba. Y luego de un par de días de rabia había llegado la etapa de autocompasión. Había pensado que era comprensible que no lo aceptara puesto que él no era más que un sirviente y que no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle. Después de eso vino una época difícil de reconciliación. No quería que la ira o el auto-desprecio mancharan los recuerdos que tenía de la chica de la cual se había enamorado, así que empezó a aceptar que quizás aquello no hubiese podido ser, que no estaba en el destino de ambos permanecer juntos, que algo más grande que ellos mismos los separaba.

Finalmente, creyó haberla olvidado aunque siempre supo que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

Pero ahora estaba allí, abrazándolo como si ese hubiese sido uno de los deseos más profundos de su alma, y con su regreso, retornaron también todas aquellas sensaciones que había creído dejar atrás. Su aroma, su piel, su naturaleza amable, su pasión. ¡Era la misma Hermione que lo había abandonado! ¿Pero por qué había regresado? ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión?

Ella apartó el rostro para contemplarlo y Merlín notó que estaba llorando.

—Lo siento—murmuró ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía—No soy de llorar pero realmente estoy tan feliz de verte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó intentando no tener demasiadas esperanzas—¿Regresaste?

Alguien se aclaró la garganta con molestia antes de que ella pudiera responder. Ambos miraron a Arturo que los contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Merlín, ¿Quieres dejar de manosear a mi invitada?

Rápidamente la soltó aunque no le gustó la sensación de su ausencia.

—¿Invitada?

—Así es. Lady Hermione ha pedido mi autorización para quedarse por un tiempo en el Castillo para realizar investigación histórica en la biblioteca exclusiva que tenemos—le explicó con lentitud como si estuviera hablándole a un tonto—Y yo acepté. Será nuestra invitada especial, así que ruego que no la hostigues con tu presencia.

—Por el contrario, excelencia—replicó Hermione rápidamente—Mi intención es que Merlín me ayude. Hemos llegado a ser buenos amigos y no me importa en absoluto su presencia.

Arturo no era idiota, sin importar lo que su sirviente podía decir. Una mirada a ese par le permitió darse cuenta que había algo más que "amistad" y, aunque eso le molestaba, no iba a abrir la boca para echárselos en cara. Después de todo, esperaba poder pronto cumplir con lo correspondiente con su querida Gwen y pedirle matrimonio un día de esos. Posó sus ojos en Merlín.

—Un solo mal comportamiento de tu parte hacia Lady Morgana y te destierro—lo amenazó.

Merlín asintió intensamente.

—De acuerdo… ¿Quieres acompañarme a almorzar, Hermione? Luego podrás instalarte en una habitación.

—Será un placer, señor.

Arturo comenzó a alejarse de allí hacia el interior del castillo, esperando a que ambos lo siguieran pero ellos lo dejaron adelantarse unos cuantos metros.

—¿Así que seguirás investigando?—le preguntó Merlín con falso tono casual.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente que sólo es una excusa…

—¿En serio?—dijo haciéndose el desentendido—¿Una excusa para qué?—preguntó intentando ocultar una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

Hermione lo miró intensamente.

—Quizás Arturo tenga razón y sí eres algo lerdo…

—¡Ey!

—Sólo bromeaba… Y ya sabes para qué…

—Me gustaría oírte decirlo—insistió—No quiero confundirme y que dentro de unos meses vuelvas a irte.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No. Esta vez no tengo cómo regresar—confesó—Las circunstancias han cambiado. Esta vez, he venido para quedarme para siempre.

Merlín la contempló confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Tienes tiempo para una larga historia? Esta vez será la verdadera y sin engaños de por medio, aunque deberás mantener el secreto.

Él rodó los ojos.

—¡Llevo años trabajando para Arturo sin que él sepa que poseo magia! Sé guardar un secreto…

—¿Incluso uno que incluya viajes en el tiempo?—aventuró Hermione.

Merlín aquello no lo esperaba. Se la quedó observando completamente anonadado.

—¿Viajes en el tiempo?—murmuró con apenas un poco de aire en los pulmones pero al notar que ella lo contemplaba con cierto temor intentó recuperarse rápidamente aunque aún estaba muy alterado—¡Sí…! Sí, sí. Ese también es un buen secreto que guardar…

Hermione rió con nerviosismo. Ese era el Merlín del cual se había enamorado.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? ¡Mueve tus piernas!—gritó Arturo cerca del castillo.

Rápidamente ambos empezaron a caminar para alcanzar al Rey.

Merlín estaba seguro que la historia de Hermione le tenía deparada más que una sorpresa pero estaba dispuesto a asimilarla y a aceptarla.

Miró hacia el horizonte, por encima de las murallas que rodeaban al castillo y contempló cómo el cielo estaba limpio y bien celeste. Buenos augurios para el reino, pensó. Y quizás para su propia vida, añadió sintiendo como la suave mano de Hermione se colaba dentro de la suya para sostenerla.


End file.
